Chameleon in the Burlesque Lounge
by BrooklynCharli
Summary: Run, That's what she did. but in order to hide she put herself in plain sight. in the middle of LA in a Burlesque lounge. Sort of a mesh with the Movie Burlesque. Please read first FanFic ever. Possible Zammie. Note: a fair bit of Swearing & Bex is a bit out of character. Xoxo BrooklynCharli Enjoy :D Beta Needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya everybody. So this is my first fanfiction and i wanted to know what everybody thinks. So this one is kind of like a mix with the Movie Burlesque, but you don't need to watch that to understand this. Thanks for reading everybody :D ohh and I kind of got the idea of a Gallagher Girl/ Burlesque mix from the fanfiction written by SagittariusWarrior that is kind of a Vampire Academy version which is complete. So if you have read the Vampire Academy books i highly suggest reading that one after you read and review for this story.**

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters except for Alex. The rest either belong to Ally carter or the crew of Burlesque. Anything recognised from either of those belong to them.

Cammies POV

I have always lived my life being the chameleon. Without that I am just a regular girl, nothing crash hot about me, I'm just boring. I have been on the run for about a year now, sure I promised to return when school comes back, but I'm so close to finding out about my father here in LA. I'm sure the only reason why I haven't been found yet is because everybody knows me as the chameleon so they are searching for something mysterious. But that they don't know is that I'm not being a chameleon, I'm living a cover, as a burlesque dancer.

Running away was hell for me; i couldn't stand to hurt anybody anymore because by just being around my sisters and real family and him I manage to hurt them. I hacked into Langley in just a few hours (Liz would of had been so proud) to see what is up with my file, on it is had my basic description and information, but the one thing that has changed it that it now has a new label; MIA. I'm sure my friends and my mother and him are still looking for me but little do they know they are looking in all the wrong spots.

I have no idea why I'm thinking about, I usually try to keep it out of my mind. I hunt Sean down and grab my outfit from him, a black leather bra with exactly 6 diamonties lining the top of each cup and black leather shorts that barely even cover my ass. I mentally sigh, I wish I didn't have to show this much off, but Tess loves it, and it's good for business.

"Lilly!" I turn around instantly responding to my cover name. To see the beautiful dark skinned woman behind me.

"Yes Coco?" I ask.

"Want a drink before we go on?" she asked it sounds like a great idea actually.

"That would be great, the usual please."

"No problems, one moment" She smiled at me.

Exactly 1.648 seconds after I sat down in my hair I felt an arm around my neck, I was about to use the Rebozki menover on this person when I caught a whiff of there after shave.

"Hay Babe, You flip me and I won't kiss you for a week" Came a deep voice with a slight Italian accent, slightly breathing down my neck causing shivers down my spine.

"Alex, you should know better now to scare me like that. You are a spy after all"

"Please babe, I'm not a spy. I'm something much, much cooler, I'm an assassin" he said that low that I would be the only one to hear him.

"But right now you need to get that fine ass into that outfit because your to perform in exactly 12 minutes and 45 seconds" he said whilst slapping my butt. I gave him a kiss on the lips and walked into the change rooms.

After I got changed I looked into the mirror it was safe to say I looked different then I did mid last year. I now had Black hair and bright Emerald green eyes. I had filled out a fair bit with size D cups and a slim waist. My skin has become clear and tanned and my lips filled out and turned a natural dark red. It was safe to say I looked great and totally different.

I walked back into the main room with all the girls and drank my usual shot of tequila loving the usual burn that ran though my throat.

"Girls, Stage time!" yelled Sean from the other side of the room. Coco and I smiled at each other and walked to the stage. The chameleon part of me wanted to run strait back into the makeup room but the new part of me new that I had to get up there and sing, and so as I looked over to Coco and winked at her I slipped into my cover, the beautiful powerful and daring Lillyana Rose. The curtain rose and the spy in me instantly went back into Mr Solomon's lesson of notice things. There were exactly 48 guys in this bar only 12 of which were hot. There were 79 glasses in the glass cabernet and 43 different types of alcohol in the bar.

I stepped forward as the music started.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah__  
__I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah__  
__When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)__  
Tough Lover (Ohh uhuh)  
_

I finished my choreography and singing scene and posed so Coco could start hers.

_The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got half the Chance__  
_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

Then it was time for our joint chorography and singing.

_A tough lover (oh oh)  
Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)_

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

Coco and I came together and held hands as we finished and bowed to the audience. I winked at Alex who was standing at the back clapping and scanned my eyes over the audience one more time. That's when I noticed something I didn't notice before, for the first time in a year, I didn't pick something up. And of course that had to be the table of 7 teenagers at the front of the room, the four guys all with lustful expressions except for one guy whose green eyes held hurt and longing, the three girls who looked wonderstruck and amazed. One of those girls who looked jealous, another was blushing like a tomato due to the skin exposure she was seeing and the last girl looked approvingly at the clothes, makeup and hair.

Well it looks like I was wrong; my friends were looking in the right place. Lets home they won't see through my cover. There is only one thing I can do. Talk to aunt Abby about it.

_**Would like at least 5 reviews and ill post another chapter :D Thanks for reading :D**_

_**P.S looking for someone to beta this story so if anyone is interested let me know!**_

_**~BrooklynCharli 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 What! I am a Good Girl!

**Heyya everybody. I kinda got bored and wrote the next chapter, i did say 5 reviews and i would update butt because of the two brilliant reviews i got from both grants-british-bombshell and IamMe03i updated early, Enjoy :D**

_**Cammies POV**_

Crap! Where is this woman! I swear if I don't find her in the next few moment I will cut her-

"TESS!" I screamed

"God Lilly what do you want!, I'm trying to run a buisn-" I cut her off by dragging her into an empty room, I quickly sweeped the room for bugs, satisfied that I didn't find any I turned around to Tess.

"Aunt Abby" She looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are talking about" she faked being clueless

"Oh cut the shit Abby" I almost growled

"Ok, ok who pissed in your cheerio's?"

"Abby, just listen to me!" I said tiredly.

"Ok, what's up squirt" she said using my old nickname.

"So I just went on right with the tough lover routine" She nodded "Well guess who was in the audience."

"JONNEY DEPP is he still here?" she said frantically jumping around looking like a young teenager instead of a top CIA agent.

"Abby! Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Preston AND ZACH are here!"

"Oh shit!" Now she realises how serious I am!

"Yeah, Exactly!"

"Umm, Push up those boobs some more then go out there and perform ummm, I'm a good girl. You can do it squirt! Just stick to your cover!"

"Ok thanks aunt Abby ill talk to you soon"

"Ok love you squirt!"

That's when I shut the door and walk straight into Alex's buff arms.

"What have I told you about eves dropping?" I asked him

"That's its not good, but I'm an assassin/Spy that's what I'm trained to do! Plus what are you going to do, punish me or something?" he added the last part suggestively.

"How much did you hear?" I asked hoping the answer wasn't much. He knows I'm a spy but he believes my cover, my past is just way to difficult to talk about to even explain it to him.

"Not much, just the last bit, who is aunt Abby? And why did she call you squirt?" He asked curiously, but his grey eyes slightly dilated at the start of the sentence.

The lie flew effortly from my lips "Oh you know how Tess and I have always been close, Well her middle name is Abigail, So I just started calling her aunt Abby in private" I know that he couldn't sense my lie, he never can.

He nodded and I pulled his head closer to mine and pushed our lips together, loving the soft feel of his lips against mine, his lips tasted like chai latte, mixed with caramel cake, Yum. As our tongues fought for dominance my hands reached up and wound my manicured nails around his neck and though his silky, shaggy chocolate brown hair. His hands were sitting on my lower back rather close to my ass. And I just melted into his body; it was like he was made for me.

He smiled against my lips, 'You know if we keep going like his you're not going to make it out onto the stage in 10 minutes, let alone ever again, I may just keep you."

But you know what's ironic about that, I really like that idea. But abb- I mean Tess needs me here to keep up the money and so someone knows where I am and that I'm safe.

"I love you babe" I murmured,

"I love you too, forever and always remember," he said with a beaming smile.

"I'm remember" But now I'm so sure I can stick to it with the way Zach is back.

I looked in the mirror at my appearance ready for my good girl performance. It still amazes me all the ways I change in the performances, one second I'm a brunette the next I'm a blonde then a pinkie. Right now I'm looking at myself with shoulder height platinum blonde hair a white corset top a pair of pink fluffy panties and a feathery pink super short hoop skirt.

I lay down on the bench thingy and my song started.

_The dress is Chanel  
The shoes YSL  
The bag is Dior  
Agent Provocateur  
My address today, LA by the way  
Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way_

My rings are by Webster  
It makes their heads twirl  
They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"  
What! I am a good girl!__

I got up and pulled the string for the curtains to go up and reveal the staircase with the other dancers.

_BH I adore, Rodeo l'amour  
Breakfast Polo Lounge then poolside for sure_

The Chateau for cocktails  
The Courtyard at nine  
Dan Tana's for dinner  
The hell is divine  
You know I have found the words goin' round  
They all say my feet never do touch the ground  
What?  
I am a good girl!__

I am a good girl

I fished the dance back where I started, I have always loved that that routine!

As i finished my night at the club i walked out from backstage to the main club to meet Alex so we can go home when i noticed that a few people where still here, naturally those people just had to be my friends.

"THERE SHE IS!' Grant yelled excitedly pointing at me, But how could they know its me my plan is almost lawless theres now way!

Bex sprint bolted to me and i let out a small 'eep' as she came to an immediate stop right in front of me. But then she did something totally unexpected she pulled out a pen and paper and asked for my signature.

_**Thinking of doing a Bex POV next chapter, what do you all think?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lilly's No1 Fan

Previously on Chameleon in the Burlesque Lounge:

_Bex sprint bolted to me and I let out a small 'eep' as she came to an immediate stop right in front of me. But then she did something totally unexpected she pulled out a pen and paper and asked for my signature._

_**Bex's POV;**_

Yes! It finally came! The newest and prettiest Lillyana Rose poster! This one will go right in the middle of my wall. I know it may sound weird, But I just LOVE Lillyana Rose! There is just something about her that makes me think I have known her for a long time! Just the looks of knowledge in her eyes and that her smile makes her look like she has been through hell and back but it's still standing strong. And her voice! It sounds like heaven on earth! She is AMAZING! I can't wait to meet her one day.

As I finish putting up the poster of perfection (Along with the other 32 of them) I looked over towards Cammies Bed. God I miss her! She was always there to keep us together. She was like our rock and we all loved her so much! Why won't she come back? We have no leads on her and it's getting harder on everybody especially Zach who pretty much looks like his dead.

I lay back down on my bed looking up to the posters. Macey was also laying down on her bed with her headphones up so loud it was hard to think, and Lizzie was typing away madly with no sleep like she has being doing for about the last 2 months, Which really can't be healthy for her! I guess what happened next would have made anybody jump, but only Lizzie did. Grant barged in slamming the door in the process. Liz went straight back to typing and the only sign that Macey heard him was the scowl that graced her beautiful features.

I rolled my head over to grants direction and raised my eye brows. I really love Grant but he doesn't really understand the concept of quite. I was expecting for him to say something really stupid and Grant-like, which is what Grant usually does like the time that he charged into our room saying that his frog was really a girl frog and that it has deceiving him all his life, When we asked what frog he replied the one under my bed silly! Next to the gerbil! Some spies you are you didn't notice that! So that's what we were expecting, But not for him to pull one hand out of behind his back showing 7 plane tickets to LA? And then he revealed the other hand showing 7 passes to get into the BURLESQUE LOUNGE! AHHHHH.

I let out an ear piercing squeal that made Lizzie jump again and Macey give me a glare and a look that said 'are you serious?' And next thing you know Mr. Smith has kicked down the dorm room and is holding a coat hanger? He was quick to apologise and put the door back up into a normal-ish position.

Now to convince Zach he has to come too.

**I know it's a short one, But for 3 more reviews I'll give you Zach's POV!**

**XoXo BrooklynCharli.**


	4. Chapter 4 Familiar Stranger

_**Hey everybody. Heres the next chapter, this one is a long one. so Enjoy. If you have a question wrote it is a review and ill get back to you.**_

Zach's POV

Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. That is all that runs through my mind. It's my fault she left; I just wish she would have left with me! Keeping me safe my ass! I'm a Fucking Assassin! I can take care of myself; I just need to make sure she is safe! I swear to god I will kill my mother for all of this, she may be my mother but she will never be my Mum. She deserves to do die in hell with all the shit she has done, the innocent people she has killed!

I remember back to all the great times we had together, me dipping her in front of the whole school, me sitting in the library with her on my lap breathing in her scent of Pomegranate. The feel of her lips on mine, how they can change my mood instantly. How her smile lights up the room. When she makes up her decision the way her face sets and there is no way of changing her opinion. God I need to see a physiologist.

"Hey Goode" Said someone who I would rather not talk to at the moment.

"What Baxter" I asked impatiently

"God Goode, What crawled up your ass and died?' She asked.

"What do you want? I have other things to do then to talk to you" I said smirking at her.

"Oh you mean mopping around like a zombie? Anyway, you are coming to LA." She said returning my smirk.

"Am not, I would much rather just stay here. It's too loud in Los Angles."

"To bad Goode! You're coming!" she said with confidence

"Am not" I said

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are Too"

"Am NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Said McHenry from the hallway!

"Zach you are coming, whether you like it or not, were leaving in half an hour! Pack your bags! Where staying there for a week. If you even think about running or hiding we will find you and give you a makeover with my waterproof everlasting makeup, got it?"

Great a Burlesque club (Note the sarcasm) I'm not sure who looked more exited, Baxter or the guys... As we were walking through the main corridor I noticed lots of posters on the wall, one with this really pretty woman who has dark hair, a beautiful face, bright green and the best lips, why does she look so familiar but yet a total stranger. As we neared the performance room the music got louder. The girls gave the passes to the man wearing the guy-liner and we were in. Baxter was extremely exited but she kelp a calm exterior but the Spies/Assassins around her knew that she wasn't by the way her hands were clenched and she had more of a bounce in her step.

We were seated in the fount of the club and us all ordered alcoholic drinks except for Sutton, who ordered lemonade. How they didn't notice we were under age I would never know. But we all knew not to drink enough to dull our reflexes or become totally smashed. So I sat back and relaxed. Let's see how this distraction works.

_**Bex POV:**_

Oh My God! I'm so exited! I'm about to meet Lillyana Rose and hear her sing in live! Ahhh WOW!

Here we go! It's starting!

As the curtains go up I see Lilly wearing her uniform for tough lover and the African – American one I recognise as Coco standing next to her. I'm so delouse of her right now! Here come Lilly's vocals.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah__  
__I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah__  
__When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)__  
Tough Lover (Ohh uhuh)  
_

AMAZING! CAN SHE BE ANYMORE PERFECT?

_The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got half the Chance__  
_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

Holy Crap! Coco is really good!

Oh my! Are they going to sing together! This will sound amazing!

_A tough lover (oh oh)  
Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)_

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

I think i just died internally!

_**Grant POV **_

Holy mother of god! They are some fine looking women, too bad im with Bex...

_**Zach POV**_

I swear I recognise her! But I have never met anybody who looks like that in my life! I would know I'm a freaking assassin! I remember everybody I see. Wait, I swear the Familiar stranger just looked at us frightfully. What was that about? Oh well time for the next number.

Ha! Please I barely know the woman just I know that there is no way in hell she is a "Good girl." Well I could make her a "Goode gir- Wait! What am I saying! I love Cammie! I can't fall for this chick that was almost the polar opposite of Cammie! Cammie would never do anything like this SHE IS THE CHAMELEON! Not some highly paid dancer! Plus Cammie doesn't have _that_ clear skin! And her eyes even though they were slightly green they were never that bright! And I love Cammies figure, but face it her boobs were never THAT huge!

_**Bex POV**_

That was amazing! She is just a legend! The show is over and everybody was leaving but us, one of the staff members came over and introduced himself as Alex. He asked why we are still here and so I told him that I'm here to see Lilly, He said she would be out soon and just to wait there. So that's exactly what I did. It was really hard to control my excitement but it was all worth it when I saw her face. Grant announced that she was there and when I turned around I sprinted over to her only to stop very close to her. She looks like she was absolutely petrified! Woops, I forgot she was only a civilian and I probably just spooked her. I asked for an autograph and I swear I saw relief flash across her face. She asked me who to address it to, I was about to say Bex but Macey had other ideas.

"Rebecca, Address it to Rebecca." Macey said with confidence, I gave her a WTF look but went along with it anyway.

Once she gave me the paper back I was surprised about what it read.

'Dear Bex,

Thank you for visiti_**n**_g and supporting _**m**_e! I hope to s**ee** you soon, _**L**_o**t**s of lov_e_ _**Lilly**_an_**a**_ Rose :_**D **_XoXo

P.S DONT TELL HCAZ."

Wait, Macey told her Rebecca. OMG ITS CAM! She is alive! I saw the odd letters made a sentence it said 'Meet me at Lilly Land."

Wait, don't tell Zach.. Why not? Oh well at least ill get to see her! No wonder Lillyana looked so familiar to me, ITS CAMMIE! Go figure.

I passed the note around to Liz and Macey. Liz looked like she was about to pass out and

"Well Girls it was a please to meet you, I might see you another time. Boys" she said as she nodded her head to them, I had to contain my smile as I thanked her.

"Alex, You ready?" she asked the guy who works here

"For you always babe" he said smiling. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her straight on the lips my mouth dropped slightly as she turned back toward us giggled, waved and winked at me before walking out with the boy.

_**Liz POV**_

Oh My God! Did that really just happen?

_**Macey POV**_

I knew it! No one can out fool me with disguises.

_**Zach POV**_

So Alex, We meet again. This time I WILL win!


	5. Chapter 5 Young One

**Ok so Heyya everybody, loving the reviews! Thought that id update again. But first I would just like to mention that I'm still looking for a beta and to say that this chapter might have really bad spelling but that is because I recently applied some fake nails and they are REALLY hard to type with. As always I don't own Gallagher girls nor do I own Burlesque. I only own Alex and kinda the Plot line.**

Cammies POV

I went to write an autograph for Bex when I caught Macey's eye. She looked at me knowingly. Damn she worked it out! But how. I guess it's time to let them know what going on. But Zach couldn't know! I couldn't have him working it out and then coming back to me when I have Alex! I love Alex so much, almost as much as I love Zach I guess. But the thing is Zach loves the real me, the version of myself that is getting hunted by the COC but that's hurting him too much, yet Alex is in love with me cover, and that won't hurt him, unless he find out the truth. I love Zach too much to hurt him, he just needs to move on to someone else that can make him happy and can really help him heal through everything I put him through.

"Who you do you want me to address it too?" I asked to keep up my cover in front of the boys. I knew he would say Bex and that's why it came as such a big shock when Macey interrupted and said Rebecca. Bex glared at her slightly confused because everybody knew she hated her real name.

But I knew Macey had a plan to see if her suspicions are correct. Time to drop the clues to the spies; I know that they WILL understand.

'Dear Bex,

Thank you for visiti_**n**_g and supporting _**m**_e! I hope to s**ee** you soon, _**L**_o**t**s of lov_e_ _**Lilly**_an_**a**_ Rose :_**D**___XoXo

P.S DONT TELL HCAZ."

There done. Hopefully I will not regret this.

**Alex POV**

Haha, Zachary Goode. Didn't expect to see him here!

As he walk closer to me I placed the smirk that with both share firmly on my lips.

"Can I speak to you for a moment" he said as we walked out of hearing distance from the group.

"What's up young one?" I asked confidently.

"I told you not to call me that!" he practically growled.

"What's wrong young one? Your time of month? Plus you ARE younger than me so I can call you that whenever I want" I said placing my hand on his shoulder as if I actually cared about him. He quickly hit it of looking as if it was repulsive to him

"What's wrong is your here" he said, my smirk grew larger because of his lame insult.

"I work here dipshit, what I want to know is what you're doing here Mumma's boy. Got tired of killing people on her behalf."

"I never was a Mumma's boy! And I know you hated it as much as I did. And that's why this year I Am going to win my freedom and send you back to work with her."

"No, you know how it works, we fight, I win and I go free from the CoC. That's how it has always be and that's how it's going to stay. Now if you would excuse me brother I have to get back to my girl. And don't forget, I ALWAYS win"

**So thats it for now, i know its short but thats all i got for the moment. What do you think about the whole Brother thing? Please rewiew. Peace out :D**

**~ BrooklynCharli**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry to type this up, But i can't write in this story anymore, i have lost my passion for it and it would turn out to just be a horrible story! Anyone who has watched the Movie Burlesque and has Read ALL of the Vampire academy books can adopt! Just review telling me you wish to :D Have a nice life everybody!

BrooklynCharli


	7. Chapter 7 AN So sorry

Sorry guys but this isn't another chapter. but just saying that in my last A/N i made a big mistake. I accidently wrote Vampire academy insted of Gallagher Girl books. Im soooo sorry. But i did get an offer from SHADOW1999 to take over the story. So if she/he is up for it just post another review or PM me and we can work things out. Thank you my brilliant readers!


End file.
